the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Calistari
The Calistari are the Servants of the Gods, the mortal followers chosen by the Pantheons to act in servitude to them. The term Calistari is an ancient one, so old that no one really knows its exact etymological origin. Or even what its proper translation is, although most people equate the term with 'servants of the gods.' Calistari can be selected from any mortal race who has worshippers of the Pagan Gods. They are often dressed in livery and given equipment and training befitting the Pantheon they serve. Calistari of the Greek Pantheon will wear white and blue tunics with sandals. Nordic Calistari will go around with hide clothing and breeches with helmets and axes. Remember to really play up the Calistari's role as religious devotees. Calistari will be very eager to fight and win honor and glory for their patron deity. Banners, heraldry and tattoos are all quite common. Among Calistari the two biggest questions asked upon meeting a stranger would be to ask who you are and which god do you serve? Servitude: Calistari are heavily indoctrinated into the Pantheon they serve. At best the Pantheon will actively protect the Calistari and their people, making them hero overlords. At worse they will rule over the people as tyrants and the Calistari will either serve them because they have been forced to do so, or because they have been so heavily brainwashed they are detached from reality. It should be noted that being Calistari need not be a bad thing, although it's usually the bad ones that captivate the popular imagination. Some Calistari openly choose to devote themselves to serving a god of their people, such as the priestesses of Diana. Types of Calistari: -Companions = These Calistari, drawn from either gender based on a particular god's interests, are meant to serve the god as their intimate. Possibly even their lover. Companions are drawn from only the finest 'stock' of beautiful and physically apt followers. -Cultists = It's not uncommon for a Pagan God who is active on Earth to have a few bonafide Cults operating in their name (even if its a pseudonym). Cults may serve one of several purposes, either amassing members or culling the social elites. Cults can be a tricky thing, however, and should whispers of cultic activity leak out then you can bet someone will start poking their nose around where it doesnt belong. -Gladiators = These Calistari fight for their god or gods in various sports matches between the Pantheons. Low-skilled Gladiators will be pitted against each other in the arena, while those who show real skil and toughness may be selected for the honor of fighting alongside the gods in a Battleground of the Gods. -Laborers = These Calistari carry out massive building projects drawn up by the gods or work in the grand palaces of the Pantheon. Most laborers will be low-skilled peons overseen by supervisors, or possibly by one of the lesser gods of the Pantheon. -Scribes = The term 'scribe' here denotes a person who basically serves as personal secretary to a god. They keep track of the minor details, organize the other Calistari, and see to the wishes of their patron. -Warriors = These Calistari are trained to fight in the name of their gods. They will often be equipped with the finest weapons and some minor Relics. Warriors are often selected from the available stock of soldiery although some of the better gods choose only those who wish to fight for them (the Morrigan's resurrected agents and the Jaguar Warriors are good examples of this). Champions: Champions are the Chosen of the Chosen, those who serve the gods most directly and in whose very blood the power of the gods courses. Champions are chosen by a god, each for their own reason, and are imbued with some of the essence and power of that god. The signature capability of Champions is an increase in physical attributes as well as a knack for the art of fighting. Champions may even be able to work some Magick or develop supernatural abilities that are associated with their god. Occassionally, a Champion may have two or more patrons but this is rare. To choose a mortal creature to be one's Champion is very serious business among the gods and the decision is rarely made lightly. It should be noted that there is a definitive similarity between the Pagan Champions and the Order of Champions? Category:Pagan